The inventive concepts described herein relate to an organic electro luminescence display device, and more particularly, to an organic electro luminance display device capable of reducing a dead space.
An organic electro luminescence display device may have excellent brightness and viewing angle characteristics. Further, the organic electro luminescence display device may not require a separate light source, unlike a liquid crystal display device. For this reason, the organic electro luminescence display device may be in the spotlight as a next-generation flat display device. The organic electro luminescence display device may use a light emitting diode, which emits a light corresponding to the amount of driving current flowing into an anode electrode.
A typical organic electro luminescence display device may include a display panel, which has a plurality of pixels arranged in a plurality of rows and a plurality of columns, a gate driving unit, a source driving unit, and a timing controller. Each of the pixels may include sub-pixels (red, green, and blue pixels).
The gate driving unit may sequentially generate a scan signal under the control of the timing controller to provide the scan signal to pixels by the row.
The source driving unit may generate a data voltage (hereinafter, referred to as a data signal) corresponding to RGB data under the control of the timing controller to provide the data signal to pixels by the column.
The pixels may be arranged at intersections of a plurality of scan lines arranged in a row direction, a plurality of data lines arranged in a column direction, and a plurality of luminescence control lines arranged in parallel with the plurality of scan lines. The pixels may be supplied with scan signals via the plurality of scan lines, data signals via the plurality of data lines, and luminescence control signals via the plurality of luminescence control signals. Sub-pixels of each pixel may have the same pixel circuit structure, and may emit red, green, and blue lights corresponding to currents applied via organic luminescence elements. Thus, the pixels may display a specific color by a combination of lights from red, green, and blue pixels.